The present disclosure relates generally to a water detection device.
Water damage leads to common claims on property insurance policies. Early detection of water leaks can substantially lessen the severity of water damage. However, leaks often occur in pipes that are hidden behind walls or in cracks in foundations or other fluid pathways that are not readily observable. When the leaks are eventually observed, significant damage may have occurred. It is therefore desirable to place water detection devices in locations where leaks may occur to provide warning to designated people of a detection event so they can take corrective action immediately or to signal another device to take corrective action, such as shutting a water supply valve.